


Carizzo Plain

by CherriesOnTheCake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellamy is a sub, Clarke is a domme, D/s, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Kink, PWP, Romance, Smut, maybe a bit of mutual pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesOnTheCake/pseuds/CherriesOnTheCake
Summary: Bellamy needs Clarke in a way he’ll never need Echo. That’s why he’s here, naked and tied up on her bed with his ankles lashed over his head to the head board, instead of at Echo’s brother’s wedding like he should be.





	Carizzo Plain

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a kinky fic for a while. Enjoy!

Bellamy needs Clarke in a way he’ll never need Echo. That’s why he’s here, naked and tied up on her bed with his ankles lashed over his head to the head board, instead of at Echo’s brother’s wedding like he should be.

 

“Please,” He begs as Clarke traces her fingernails lightly across the back of his tighs. 

 

“Use your words, Bellamy. What do you want?”

 

“Your mouth...” He practically whines when he feels the heat of her mouth on his thigh, just above his ass. It’s too close and too far at the same time. He needs more. “...Inside me. God I need you inside me, Clarke.”

 

“Shh baby,” Clarke soothes him with a kiss to his balls. They’re drawn tight and hard and the warmth of her lips make him jerk his hips up to cum. He can’t of course, the cage locked tightly around his cock has seen to that. “I’ll take care of you. I always take care of you. That’s why you’re here aren’t you, sweetheart, because I take such good care of you.”

 

Tears prick his eyes at the endearments that come second nature to Clarke. She’s the only woman who has ever even tried to use them on him. “None of that now, darling.” She licks a stripe below his balls, just stopping short of where he wants her tongue to be. “Fuck you’re so hot, so good. I can’t believe Echo won’t do this for you.”

 

The praise makes Bellamy’s ears burn and his cock bounce almost painfully in it’s cage, and he jerks up his pelvis even higher until Clarke’s hands gently push it down on the bed. “Keep them flat on the bed, please. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time you got keyed up when we did this.”

 

Last time he was tied up like this Bellamy dislocated his hip trying to get closer to Clarke’s mouth. All of the women in his life had been so pissed at him afterwards but it was the tears in Clarke’s eyes that had upset him the most.

 

“I’m sorry,” He begs. “I’m sorry. I...”

 

“Shh,” and then before he can prepare himself for it Clarke’s mouth is on his hole, kissing it in almost exactly the same way as she kisses his mouth; hot and with lots of lip and tongue, her teeth only coming to play when she thinks he’s not appreciating her enough. Bellamy shouts when she works a finger inside him, begging her for more even as every extra finger makes his breath hitch in pleasure-pain.

 

Bellamy can only take three before the cage actually starts to sting the tip of his cock, and then he’s screaming when ever insightful when it comes to him Clarke unclips it and replaces it immediately with her mouth. The warmth of the back of her throat and the fingers in his ass and the way his muscles stretch just on the edge of pain makes him cum so hard he blacks out.

 

“I love you,” Bellamy hears as he slowly comes to his senses, smiling when he sees that he’s half sprawled on Clarke’s lap. She’s scratching his scalp carefully through his curls with one hand and gently massaging one of his wrists with the other. Her hands are so small she can’t quite wrap her thumb and forefinger around his wrist; it’s a turn on every time he notices it.

 

“Love you too,” He says hoarsely, his muscles all but melting under her touch. He presses an open mouthed kiss to the small pouch of her belly.  “So fucking much. Why did we break up again?”

 

“I went to college,” he can hear the smirk in Clarke’s voice, “and you met Gina, and Bree, and  Echo...”

 

Bellamy rolls onto his back, still on her thighs, and squints up at her. Her pale blonde curls hover like a damned halo around her head; she looks like an angel. His angel he thinks possessively and quickly, before he can overthink it, he shoots a hand out into her hair and pulls her down for the dirtiest, filthiest kiss he can. 

 

“I shouldn’t have let you go,” He admits with a gasp after she releases his mouth with a sharp bite to his bottom lip. “I spent the last six years regretting doing that. I want to be with you. I need to be with you and not just because of the sex.”

 

Clarke ducks her head, suddenly shy. He always loved how she could dominate him so completely in the bedroom, then revert back to being the sweet little princess he thought she was when he picked her up at a bar her senior year in highschool. 

 

They had sex for the first time in the backseat of Bellamy’s car, his hands tied behind his back with his own shirt, as she bounced on his lap like a fucking demon, and while Bellamy had never done that before he’d loved it right from the start.

 

“You always say that after, Bellamy.”

 

“I mean it this time,” He raises the hand that’s still massaging his wrist to his mouth, pressing soft kisses into her palm. “I broke up with Echo before I drove here. I’m not playing you, I promise. I need you.”

 

“I need you too,” Clarke presses a fingertip across the seam of his lips, and he instinctively opens his mouth to suck on it. “Fuck you’re so hot.”

 

“Yeah,” He grins, “That’s why you should lock me down now while you still fancy me.”

 

-/-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
